callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:11Morey
Worthless, Gang and Multiplayer categories I've been doing some cleaning, and I've removed several worthless categories such as "Call of Juarez gameplay" etc because... well, they were worthless. I'm a bit conflicted on what to do about the Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Multiplayer Classes and Call of Juarez Multiplayer Classes however. Believe or not, I hadn't completely forgotten about multiplayer and was thinking of covering it under Gameplay in the game articles. Another thing we could do it make seperate articles called "*Insert Game name here* Multiplayer" and merely have a directive under Gameplay in the main articles. All the multiplayer classes and stuff would be covered under these new articles. Or, we could just suck it up and do what I originally intended, insert brief descriptons of each class, etc under Gameplay. We really don't have much to say about them save, "Such and such is a class in BiB multiplayer and uses two sawed off shotguns that can be upgraded to prime" which makes them... Well, you'll think I love this word but... Worthless, as articles. On a seperate issue, the gang categories. I for one don't see any real need for them, there are only a few true gangs. I say true because Randy Snipes didn't have a gang, he was a rancher who basically WAS a thug but... Still a rancher. Speaking of which, we could have another category for ranchers, plenty of them... I'm just not sure the gangs are really worthwhile categories. I think simply having an article for each major gang (As in, not Randy Snipes and friends) which are covered under the category of Enemies would be better. Foreborn 23:38, June 10, 2012 (UTC) There is really no need for a 'Criminal' category since we have 'Enemies'. Only an idiot is going to look at a listing: Juarez's Bandits Rattlesnake Jeremy Barnsby And not be able to tell which one is a gang. I think we're fine with just the 'Enemies' category. Foreborn 20:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I see what you're saying, but there really isn't a POINT to having that category. We already have '*Game name here* characters", one for each game and in addition we have the 'Enemies' category. I think that's enough. We don't want to overcomplicate things. Foreborn 23:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Randy Snipes and Bullwinkle and Friends Now that I think about it I don't quite remember. Was Randy Snipes actually a gang leader after all, and not a rival ranch owner? Foreborn 23:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Alcazar =/= Fort Stanton? In first Call of Juarez's multiplayer there is that "Fort Stanton" map which is same as "Alcazar" stronghold. Do you think it is possible that thats fort name is Fort Stanton? And Alcazar is name of that whole area? -overlord- 11:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks, nice info once again. -overlord- 18:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Anon Edits I'll also repeat myself, since you appear to have forgotten: I AGREE with you, the SAA, etc look like different guns, but I cannot just say "That's what they are" because I feel like it. According to the game, they are as we have them identified and we have to go along with that, unless Techland would actually start TALKING to us and give us the go-ahead to confirm the rightful weapons as canon. For example, let's say there's the Remington 870 in a game. It looks like the 870, it fires like one, has its mechanics, but the game refers to it as a Mossberg 500. What do we do? Well, since we're the Wikia for the series in question, we have to go by what the game itself says. Granted it looks NOTHING like a Mossberg 500 besides basic shotgun design, but we have to be faithful to the game. If we weren't, well, I can't say for sure what would happen. Maybe someone would decide Ben McCall is more like a Texas ranger than an LAPD man and therefore IS, despite what The Cartel states. I hate to use TC as an example but I have little choice. Bottom line, you and your fancy-pants firearms experts are right about the guns looking like different weapons than the game says. I agree, but until we can get some communication with Techland and iron out issues like this there's nothing we can do but try to keep to the games 100%. I would love to have EVERY anachronistic weapon's appearance in the games ruled non-canon and iron out every inconsistency, but Haris Orkin, Blazej Krakowiak and friends never responded to me and Tass about these issues despite out best attempts. For now this all I can do. Foreborn 02:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) How about this, we'll put a Trivia section in both pages that say, "Although the games refer to this weapon as a blah blah blah, it more closely resembles a blah blah blah." Wearing their badges out in the open while 'undercover' is inconspicious? Foreborn 03:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Episodes So, you've noticed, and even edited the new Episode articles. I'm conflicted about whether or not we should keep them, as the plot is covered in the main pages for the games and though CoJ Episodes might be named, BiB's are not. I was considering linking them to the main pages as walkthroughs for each individual mission, and just cut out the plot section of the 'walkthroughs'. Foreborn 18:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. Multiplayer maps, classes, fine. But what you're saying is to completely change the two most important articles on the Wiki to a different format, or rather, several different pages. Tell me, how are we going to link twelve missions to the main articles? For indepth information, visit Episode I, Episode I, Episode III, Episode IV, Episode V, Episode VI, Episode etc etc. That's a horrible way to manage things. In addition, look at this way. Instead of listed into Episode sections, we'd have one ridiculously long plot listing about the same size as it is now. Or, worst case scenario, one like this: "Billy becomes a fugitive from Ray. Ray realizes his errors and helps Billy, then dies. The end." Like a lot of Wikipedia Plot descriptions are like. Hmmm. Thinking about it a little more.. Alright. We'll just make an Episode listing going down, instead of to the side like I put above. Once Overlord gets the others up, I'll change it to the new format. Categories Once and for All I'm putting my foot down. This is our list of categories: Games Call of Juarez Call of Juarez characters Call of Juarez weapons Call of Juarez locations Call of Juarez multiplayer Call of Juarez episodes Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood locations Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood multiplayer Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood episodes Call of Juarez: The Cartel Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Call of Juarez: The Cartel weapons Call of Juarez: The Cartel locations Call of Juarez: The Cartel multiplayer Call of Juarez: The Cartel episodes Animals Enemies Gangs Allies Playable Characters Miscellaneous Drinks lazy busy we haven't done that yet. Heck, I still need to get the List of Inconsistencies up... Foreborn 20:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Prosecutor Games Call of Juarez Call of Juarez characters Call of Juarez weapons Call of Juarez locations Call of Juarez multiplayer Call of Juarez episodes Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood locations Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood multiplayer Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood episodes Call of Juarez: The Cartel Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Call of Juarez: The Cartel weapons Call of Juarez: The Cartel locations Call of Juarez: The Cartel multiplayer Call of Juarez: The Cartel episodes Characters Locations Animals Enemies Factions Allies Playable Characters Miscellaneous Drinks Pistols Revolvers Explosives Melee weapons Rifles Revolvers Submachine Guns Sniper Rifles Historical Characters Towns Deceased There. That took me a few minutes weeks to gather together. This should cover everything important while remaining simple like the AC Wiki. I’ve been lazy, I admit it, but there are a couple more issues I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. The reason why there’s only Towns. Looking at the AC Wiki’s format it seems simply location categories handle things well enough. Towns is good for the simple reason that… Well, Call of Juarez is a Western series :P. What good is a badass character walking badass-ingly in the middle of nowhere instead of a town? The Timeline page. I haven’t actually read most of it, but what little I did, it seemed that you had inserted assumed dates, not canon facts. Just how much of this article is assumption? The Rivers category and ‘The Great River’ that Calm Water talks about. We only have two pages, that doesn’t really call for a category. Why don’t we just leave them (or perhaps, it) under Miscellaneous for now, and then if there’s a river worthy of an article in the next game, well, maybe then we can discuss putting it back in. The Great River. I seem to forget, did you find a river in that area and assume it to be the one they mention? Criminals, enemy factions, etc. I’m actually still thinking on this one. It’s more than a little ridiculous to make categories for each enemy gang, in the eyes of the AC Wiki anyway *Imagine Assassin’s Creed cover shining in yellow light with a choir singing in the background*. What about just having (The Plague for example) like this ‘Call of Juarez, Enemies, Factions’. Also, overall Multiplayer and Episode categories. Add or don't add? They really don't matter that much because we have the individual Episode and Multi categories. Character and Weapons I added because the AC Wiki *The scene again* has them. Oh and, Vampire Prosecutor is a Korean Drama. In case you don't know about KDramas, where we in America have sleazy twenty minute programs, they have over hour long dramas that end at a set amount of episodes, and because of that are well written and thought out. Odd name but Vampire Prosecutor was actually pretty good..... Until the ending. One of the worst sh** endings I have ever seen. Foreborn 04:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I've run out of these... Hey, glad to see you back James. You never answered my last message; we still need to get our categories into a list and make a blog post. I noticed the chicken and cattle pictures, that's pretty darn amazing. How'd you get those? Btw, I'm probably going to be very busy for the next week. New job opportunity. Foreborn (talk) 18:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Scrapped Content in the Call of Juarez Series"? I'm 50% certain some other Wiki I've seen uses that name, only for their own series of course. We both agreed to do things like the AC Wiki. Sherman is only mentioned once, an article for him is taking things too far, trust me. Let's just link to his Wikipedia page in William's dialogue. Christianity and whatever that other thing was... Same thing, only there is no need whatsoever to link to Wikipedia articles there. And actually, you're wrong. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood refer to their missions as Episodes. I was very thorough in making sure of that. I don't know about The Cartel, but if I remember right they also use episodes. Doesn't locations really cover Buildings? Just like Rivers, locations really covers it... Btw, thought you might want to know being an admin. There really are no subcategories. I looked it up on Wikia, and what it is, is making a category sort of 'under' another in the actual articles. I'll reorganize the list and then we'll go over it again... later. Like I said I'm going to be busy with this new job opportunity. Good luck on your work by the way :) Foreborn (talk) 22:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Jin Religion articles; no. Trust me mate. And Agnostic, I take it? Call of Juarez Episodes Chapters Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Chapters Call of Juarez: The Cartel Chapters Those are our new thingamajigs. If the next game uses Episodes, we'll add an overall Episodes category as well. Foreborn (talk) 00:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Then how do we judge who fits in LE and who fits as a criminal? Ray WAS a criminal, but isn't for about 18 years until his death. Foreborn (talk) 02:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The FINAL list? Games Multiplayer Weapons Characters Locations Episodes Chapters Playable Characters Historical Characters Unseen Characters Call of Juarez characters Call of Juarez weapons Call of Juarez locations Call of Juarez multiplayer Call of Juarez episodes Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood locations Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood multiplayer Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Call of Juarez: The Cartel weapons Call of Juarez: The Cartel locations Call of Juarez: The Cartel multiplayer Call of Juarez: The Cartel chapters Miscellaneous Call of Juarez Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Call of Juarez: The Cartel Factions Allies Enemies Duel Opponents Deceased Animals Towns Drinks Pistols Revolvers Explosives Melee weapons Rifles Revolvers Submachine Guns Sniper Rifles That is a LOT of categories... I just don't know about Criminals, Law Enforcement and Gunslingers, we need to discuss those three a bit. Besides that, are we agreed on those ^^^^??? Remember, we'll decide for sure about Rivers and Buildings when we get the next game. As for the discussion part now... Does Red Dead Wiki has those three? Foreborn (talk) 16:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Why don't we put Law Enforcement and Criminals on hold in addition to Gunslinger, Buildings and Rivers? Right now we're really trying to shoot the hat before it's thrown. Okay, horrible analogy despite referencing RDR. Point is, the articles are still kind of bare and many are stubs. Right now, I think these categories will suffice. We've already spent too much time on this... Btw, updated the list above to include Duel Opponents. Since that's a gameplay thing, that seems to be a worthy category. Foreborn (talk) 21:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Timeline I think that Timeline deserves own space/link in to the front page because it is very informative about CoJ. And it dont have any categories so it might be hard to find now. What do you think? -overlord- (talk) 16:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Naruto Naruto is a manga/anime series in Japan, I watch/read it with english subs. Great, well written story and characters, a rarity nowadays. #1 Does that even really MATTER that much? C'mon now, I'm known for being extremely nit-picky but... #2 Well that kinda depends on the series and Wiki, doesn't it? The Crysis Wiki, although it could be a whole hell of a lot better, they can't do much for real life information on weapons because, it being set in the future, the weapons are fictional despite being based off modern weapons. And it's not slandering pointing out mistakes on another Wiki. Slander is an deceptive attack on something with lies/twisting the truth/etc. 1. We hang ourselves. 1. Seriously though, we make a new page for the game, new categories pertaining to this new game and if the actual plot has been changed so much that we can't cover it beside Call of Juarez (In character articles I mean), we just create another section noting the differences. 2. This depends on the instance in question. If it were CoJ 4 and a midquel like I suspect it might be, and we see, for example (If we could even recognzie them with the graphical distance between CoJ and CoJ 4) if we saw Mister Ferguson or Tom Manson, we'd note the appearance before the section Call of Juarez in their respective character article. If it was just background, we'd have to really study it to make certain it was such and such character, and we might actually consider just putting it under Trivia, because "Oh and he appeared in this game in the background" is hardly enough for a whole section in the article... Foreborn (talk) 21:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) 1) Ray McCall was born in 1827. 2) Thomas and Marisa were born sometime after 1827, as they are both younger than Ray. 3) Episodes I and II of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood occur in 1864, at this point Ray is 37. 4) In Episode III Ray is 38. In Episode IV, Ray is either 39, or 40 (Though most likely 39). 5) Ray McCall never married. 6) At the start of Call of Juarez, Ray McCall is 57 years old. 7) Billy Candle was born in 1867 and is 17 at the start of Call of Juarez. 8) Call of Juarez takes place in 1884. 9) Billy fled from home in 1882. 10) Billy Candle is Ben McCall's ancestor. 11) Billy changed his name to McCall in honor of Ray McCall. 12) When Ray claimed to have not handled a gun in twenty years/has been a priest for that amount of time, he had rounded up the number. 13) Juarez's claim that he had been searching for Billy Candle for 17 years (In reality for the Medallion, which we all know) he was precise, 1867 + 17 = 1884. 17. Not 18. Foreborn (talk) 02:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I haven't played BiB for a while. I was under the impression the game ended in 1867. Hm, but I guess what you say makes sense. Also, how the hell do you KNOW all this stuff? You must have some kind of eagle-eye to notice things like this... Do you also get driven mad by mistakes such as cars being blown to hell just by shooting them? There are so many different little mistakes in film it's hard to even remember the most common ones, but that one is quite common. Foreborn (talk) 03:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Revenge of the Categories: The Vengeance Hey James, I noticed you put up Call of Juarez factions etc. That's technically incorrect. It's simply 'Factions' there is no need to seperate them into the respective games like we do with the characters and chapters/episodes. I also finally uploaded the category list that we've slaved over so it should be easy to check what categories we use in case one of us doesn't recall off the top of our heads. Let's try to stick with the listing we've made to a T. We need to focus on article content. Btw, so... At your college, you don't have a computer or...? I didn't quite understand what you meant. Sorry I haven't been on here editing... Looking at putting a new engine in a truck among other things. Foreborn (talk) 23:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hm, I overlooked that on the AC Wiki. Alright, but no Native American Tribes, that's too much. I'll try to remind myself to update the list. ARHZone vandalization? I don't see any vandalization here. I haven't played CoJ in a while, I didn't remember if Juarez had one of his goons take the volcano guns. You sure his information is incorrect? Foreborn (talk) 03:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ARHZONE just added some slight vandalization to my talk page after I mentioned to you on his talk page, the better idea is one warning and a week's ban. So, he's banned for two weeks and he's now on the Admin Watch List. (No, we don't have one officially). Foreborn (talk) 17:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Foreborn, Reborn, Inc. I finally decided to go ahead and register at YouTube after putting it off for years, and to my surprise I found... Foreborn@gmail.com exists. Technically I think they have it as FOReborn, and it's some guild for some game or another. Oddly, they actually call themselves Reborn, Inc. but their blog is Foreborn''inc.blogspot.com. The really strange part is... I was originally going to go by the name "Reborn" but it was taken at a certain website, and so I came up with "Foreborn" instead. What are the chances eh? When I made the username I was 100% certain no one had, nor ever would use that name. It was quite surprising. Makes me wonder if there isn't another Morey out there, somewhere... Foreborn (talk) 20:46, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Gunslinger Looks like we could make some articles about historical characters... Jesse James, Butch Cassidy, Billy The Kid, Pat Garret ;) Great news, huh? '-overlord- (talk) 14:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC)' Yeah, i'm not so hyped anymore... "spin-off", new character (no McCalls), vivid graphics etc. http://www.gamesradar.com/call-juarez-gunslinger-preview-jumping-new-saddle/ -overlord- (talk) 19:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Morey, why didn't you leave me a message? I should've known about this yesterday... CoJ 4 announced... I'm worried. This game will have had probably a year and a half of development at most, in other words... not enough. By the way Morey, I think we should put all the achievements into a single listing. Making an article about every single bloody achievement is a waste of time and will quickly become clutter. Foreborn (talk) 06:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Come to think of it... I don't think we actually need a Gameplay category. Miscellaneous is already supposed to cover this. Concentration Mode and Dueling are the only articles of 'Gameplay'. We have the Multiplayer categories for Multiplayer. Also, I've been thinking we need to come up with a task list and divide them up between us. Thoughts? Foreborn (talk) 18:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm going to start a massive editing spree here soon in which I will, as I have been promising for six months now upload the List of Inconsistencies. I am putting together a task list, I was hoping that you'd take one or two tasks during this spree. And what I mean by one or two, is putting up articles for all of the Call of Juarez episodes. But don't start just yet... I've been thinking about it, and although I happened to miss the names of the CoJ episodes, I am almost 99% sure BiB's chapters are not named; instead the acts, which the chapters are seperated into are. I'm thinking that we should make four (or was it five?) articles which are the acts of BiB and put the episodes in those. Thoughts on this? Don't start on editing just yet though, I'm still in preparation. Foreborn (talk) 05:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) In the game though, there aren't names for each of the Chapters, however, I do know that the acts themselves are named. On to something else. I earlier mentioned about changing the format we currently have for the Call of Juarez Episodes. Laugh all you want, but I can't actually find one to make an example of. I was thinking about it, and you know how say, Wookieepedia has at the top of almost all its pages, a quote pertaining to the article, often also available to listen to? You've seen it, I'm sure. I'm thinking we should have the prologues of each Episode and put them up like that, then of course the description (Such and such is Episode V of Call of Juarez). Then a "Plot" section (For this we'll take the plot from under the episode in question from the Call of Juarez article and insert it). The walkthrough you were planning on, I really think that should have its own article, possibly in the form of a few blog posts which we'd link to on the main page (Yes, I'm planning on redoing the main page somehow... I have no idea how to do that atm though). Foreborn (talk) 07:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) The Return of Billy Candle? http://www.callofjuarezfans.com/ Look at the image of the protagonist advertising Gunslinger. This is a long shot and is of course, major speculation but that thing he's wearing (I forget the name) is Mexican. And that hat... doesn't the hat look slightly familiar? Kind of like Ray's hat. Though, Billy the Kid died in 1881, and Jesse James in 1882 and it's odd to think those posters are there just for effect, instead of say... pointing that we'll see them ingame. And the guy in the trailer doesn't look the least bit Mexican. Still, that'd be pretty cool if Billy grew into a Ray-styled badass after Ray's demise. Oh yeah... I seem to remember you asking me questions about Butch Cassidy and other outlaws appearing in a future CoJ game, and Cassidy's poster can be seen in the trailer... Kind of strange coincidence. Are you perhaps on the take? :P Foreborn (talk) 01:43, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You're an 18 year old freshman at bible college? In our earlier conversation I had been left with the impression you were agnostic. The game ''has to have involvement with the Gold of Juarez, or else they should just rename it: Rifle-Revolver-Shooty-Horsey-Old-West: Gunslinger. Why? The Call of Juarez. Call of Juarez. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. "...the locals called this greedy fever the Call of Juarez..." -William Also, ahem... This was supposed to be confidential but the cat's out of the bag now... I asked Tassanee a few months ago if we could expect an announcement anytime soon and that led to a conversation... She knows the freaking CEO man... And she mentioned a 'secret project' was in development (She said she'd been working with them on a 'upcoming project' which we can assume is Gunslinger). Jealousy aside, she said that I would "be pleased". In my review of The Cartel which I suppose she might have read, I told Techland to return to the Old West and finish Billy Candle's story and do it right, or to just forget the Call of Juarez series. This is a leap of course, but assuming she did read that and said that although she couldn't talk about it (then) "she knew I will be pleased". Maybe... just maybe... The Return of Billy Candle, wearing a badass poncho and a Ray-themed hat? Foreborn (talk) 05:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Red Dead Wiki and front page redesign I'm going to try and work on the front page and redesign it to be more similar to the Red Dead Wiki, I am unsure how to link a whole category to an image, as I don't think we should make an actual article which on RDW kinda serves as a listing for different articles. Or... Hm. Maybe that's not such a bad idea. That might be better than packing all those listings into the individual Game articles... Your thoughts on this? Also, I've just inquired about a partnership with the Red Dead Wiki to the only active beurocrat I could find, JackFrost23. They currently don't have any partners, so I'm not sure if they'll be game like the AC Wiki was with their over-a-dozen partners. Foreborn (talk) 02:08, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Remember when I asked you to get the Episode names in CoJ? Forget that, I'm going to play through CoJ soon after I finish my BiB editing spree. There's something else you could do.. I have put up all the multiplayer maps and game modes in BiB, and I'll also get screenshots for each map (The intros make that easy), but what we really need is content and explanation on the maps and especially the modes. Could you start on that? I'm going to try and overhaul the remaining character, weapon, location, etc articles and probably make individual articles for BiB's episodes in the meantime. Foreborn (talk) 02:40, September 18, 2012 (UTC) You know, there are a ton of videos on Youtube of multiplayer. I honestly don't expect either one of us would be able to find matches considering BiB is three years old and even back in 2010 there were few people playing it. There might even be some mention of multiplayer on Wikipedia. Foreborn (talk) 07:10, September 18, 2012 (UTC) O'Brian Where's the proof that there are two O'Brians? I'm not certain, but I think there's just one O'Brian. The one guy who uses the same model and is sniped in Chapter I is named Donovan, not O'Brian. Foreborn (talk) 00:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, maybe I can avoid replaying some of the Chapters to obtain information a little longer then. By the way, long as I have your ear... You've been to the Red Dead Wiki. What do you think of the directories on their main page? I've been thinking about doing something similar, having pages that are basically directories for... everything, really, they themselves linked to on the main page. Foreborn (talk) 01:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Reviews I've reviewed Call of Juarez and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, thought I'd let you know in case you're interested. http://callofjuarez.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Foreborn/Call_of_Juarez:_Bound_in_Blood_Review http://callofjuarez.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Foreborn/Call_of_Juarez_Review Foreborn (talk) 06:22, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat, Chet "Chet's father was one of the founding members of the Ku Klux Klan in Columbia County, Georgia. He followed in his father's footsteps, lynching and murdering any black man who looked sideways at a white woman. He incited a riot in Mississippi which led to the massacre of almost a hundred newly freed slaves; men, women, and children. Chet fled the state and headed west to Texas where he found work as a ranch hand." Where did this information come from? I never saw any mention of this in Call of Juarez. You've told me about the Bios for BiB, but I have yet to hear about any for the original Call of Juarez. Also, turns out you were right, it's Chat. I saw the spelling during my fistfight with him in my playthrough. Foreborn (talk) 23:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) It is indeed Xbox 360 exclusive. I'm going to let you in on a little something you might not know... The Xbox version is a port, the original was on the PC about a year earlier. Though they shouldn't, ports like that tend to have added content the original version doesn't have (Look at Halo: Combat Evolved's PC port, had multiplayer and an additional two weapons for use in multi), that's why there are differences in our experiences of CoJ. I figured it was probably from the Duel Challenges but I wanted to make sure. Also... I am almost 100% sure that text read Chat. I didn't get a screenshot of it, but it went something like this: "Chat has challenged you to a duel. Defeat him in an honorable fistfight." I suppose I could play that dang level AGAIN to make sure... EDIT: Okay, correction: The original EU release was in 2006 on PC, the first Xbox 360 version was the NA, released three days before the NA PC, but the point still stands. Good grief, I have never seen a game with a more complicated release scheduel than Call of Juarez. Foreborn (talk) 23:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Episode/Chapter Article Concept I've come up with a new design for the Episode/Chapter articles, right now it's just a concept but I think it will work well. On a related subject, when I played through Call of Juarez, it seemed that only the first three-four Episodes were named, the ones that are named may have been intended as subtitles. I may have missed something though. Because of that possibility though, and the fact BiB and probably Gunslinger's chapters are not named, I think we should have it in this format: Episode I (Call of Juarez), Chapter I (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood) and so on as the article names. Back the changes, I've made a sort of 'concept' article called Episode I (Call of Juarez) which also includes the changes that needed to be made to the first "Episode I" article (Which remains untouched atm) I wanted to get feedback from you and maybe -overlord- before I implemented all the Episodes and Chapters of CoJ and BiB in this manner. The and was redlinks right now, but of course they wouldn't be if we decided to implement this. I was thinking that for Ray McCall, Billy Candle, Juan Mendoza, Thomas, Marisa, William, Barnsby, Running River and Seeing Farther (AKA the main characters of the games) we could put icons with their faces in them beside their names in the "Characters" section. You'll notice the unseen characters that are only spoken of have been removed, I was going to change the title to read "Characters That Appear" but that's a bit long. The unseen characters can easily be mentioned in the Story segment. Completely off topic, but have you seen the new game Dishonored? Looks very interesting. Foreborn (talk) 22:18, September 26, 2012 (UTC)